Que ressent il?
by NolyKariad
Summary: Jack sait enfin ce qu'il ressent pour Ianto. Mais comment le lui dire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Première fic!Soyez indulgents;


Je me demande à quoi il peut penser quand il ne travaille pas ? Quand il attend de servir le café ? Quand il monte les escaliers ? Quand il parcourt le chemin de son appartement au Hub ? Avant de s'endormir... Quand il dort ?

Au début, le fait qu'il ne parle pas de lui, qu'il ne pose pas de question sur moi me réconfortait et me soulageait. J'avais l'impression d'être en paix, sans prise de tête.

Maintenant tout cela me pèse; parce que je veux en apprendre plus sur lui. Je veux le comprendre et je veux aussi qu'il me comprenne. Je veux oser lui dire combien il compte pour moi.

L'immortalité devrait ne plus me faire succomber à l'amour! J'ai tenté de résister pendant plusieurs mois, mais je n'y peux plus rien aujourd'hui. Je me rends.

Ianto Jones a volé mon cœur.

J'aime tellement son calme apaisant et son énergie sereine, son incroyable discrétion et son étonnante aptitude à l'écoute, sa touchante timidité et sa forte volonté, son professionnalisme et sa manière irrésistible de s'abandonner tout entier, son sens de l'humour percutant et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, sa force tranquille, son égo conciliant. Sans oublier son visage angélique et son corps diabolique, qui sans cesse, me poussent au pêché...

« Monsieur ? »

Je lève la tête de mon ordinateur. Il est là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, magnifique dans son costume parfaitement ajusté.

« J'ai frappé 2 fois mais vous ne répondiez pas...

Qu'y a-t–il Ianto ?

Tout le monde est parti et j'ai presque fini de nourrir les pensionnaires.

Bien. Bonne soirée Ianto. A demain. »

Je devrai lui proposer de rester. D'habitude, je lui demande de rester... Pourquoi le laisser croire que je veux passer la nuit tout seul ?

« Bonsoir Monsieur. »

Il referme la porte, son visage ne laissant rien paraître.

Est-il déçu ? Que pense-t-il de notre relation ?

Pourquoi je ne lui parle pas directement ? A mon âge, et après toutes mes expériences, ça ne devrait pas me poser tant de problème!

Ianto... un être si particulier, singulier et unique. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce sentiment que je ne sais plus vraiment comment gérer la chose. Surtout que je ne sais pas quels sont les sentiments de Ianto. Ses actes sont attentionnés. Mais il l'est avec tout le monde.

Je n'en peux plus! Il faut que je sache clairement ce qu'il en est. Mettons les choses au point.

« Ianto ! » Ai-je presque crié par le biais de mon oreillette.

Monsieur ? Répond Ianto, un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

Viens dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

Ok. »

J'ai attendu une longue dizaine de minutes pour enfin revoir le visage de mon cher et tendre.

Je le vois passer devant la fenêtre du bureau. Il entre après un bref coup à la porte.

« Assieds-toi Ianto. »

Ianto rejoint rapidement la chaise face à moi et prend appuie sur le dossier. Ses yeux sont fuyants, sa mâchoire serrée.

Est-ce qu'il est énervé ?

« Ca va Ianto ? »

Il hoche juste de la tête, affirmativement.

On ne dirait pas pourtant. Dis-je simplement en le fixant.

Il lève les épaules, la tête baissée. Comme s'il boudait.

Il est craquant.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses jolis yeux bleus sont noirs de colère.

« Énervé ? Dis-je partagé entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement.

Je ne suis pas énervé Monsieur. Me dit-il de sa voix grave et calme

On est seuls Ianto, tu peux m'appeler Jack. Et oui, tu es énervé, contre moi d'ailleurs. C'est le joli regard assassin que tu m'adresses qui me le confirme. »

Il rougit et baisse la tête à nouveau, en se serrant les mains.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. Juste fatigué. Monsieur. » Assure-t-il une seconde fois. En ajoutant « monsieur » froidement.

Je suis perdu.

« Écoute, je sais que notre relation n'est pas des plus simples, et malgré...

Notre relation ? Reprend Ianto, visiblement surpris. Ses yeux me regardent fixement.

Oui... Comment nous qualifier ? Lui ai-je alors demandé.

Je ne nous qualifie pas. « Nous » n'existe pas. » Lâche-t-il en soupirant.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Et c'est ma faute.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Dis-je en essayant de contenir mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Nous sommes collaborateurs, Gwen, Owen & Tosh ont vécus les mêmes choses. Continue Ianto, en croisant ses jambes et ses bras.

Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je n'ai pas dans l'idée qu'une relation soit faite uniquement de sexe. » Parvient-il à expliquer après un bref silence.

Il parle de manière si froide. Jamais il ne m'a parlé de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Si vous avez changé d'avis pour ce soir, que finalement vous comptez me demander de rester... et bien ça ne m'intéresse plus. J'ai compris.

Qu'as tu compris Ianto ? Dis-je à deux doigts de l'explosion

Vous savez. Inutile de continuer cette « relation ». Lâche Ianto, en me fixant.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi! Je ne lui ai jamais laissé espérer quoique ce soit.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Bonsoir Monsieur ».

Je me lève aussitôt et le rattrape en haut des escaliers.

« Monsieur... » Commence-t-il alors que je l'empêche de descendre.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Et c'est avec une indicible joie que je constate qu'il répond à mon baiser.

Après un trop bref instant, il me repousse et prend ses distances, en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

« Arrête Jack ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Tout ça ne m'amuse plus. J'ai envie de plus, et tu es incapable de me le donner. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ressent-il la même chose que moi ?

« Ianto je...

Non Jack, pas de belles paroles. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'idées, jamais penser à l'avenir ou n'importe quoi du genre. Mais je sais que j'aimerai, alors je préfère en rester là avec toi.

Ianto... ai-je essayé de m'expliquer.

Bonsoir Jack. » Me coupe-t-il encore en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

Hors de question qu'il m'échappe !

« Ianto Jones, reviens ici. C'est un ordre ! »

A ces mots, Ianto se retourne d'un bloc, son regard ivre de colère.

« Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne suis pas ton jouet Jack !

Tu ne me laisses pas en placer une Ianto. Laisse-moi parler ! Ai-je hurlé, hors de moi.

Non. Tu es un beau parleur. T'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, ça te pose aucun problème, alors va faire un tour. Ou va prendre une douche froide ! Finit-il pas hurlé à son tour, du dégoût dans la voix.

La surprise passée, je panique et lâche ce que j'ai sur le cœur:

« Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! »

Enfin, Ianto semble comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Ses beaux yeux s'étirent d'étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

N'est-ce pas assez clair ? Dis-je espérant ne pas avoir à en dire plus.

Non. »

Je ris malgré moi. Ianto est sur la défensive. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Avec mes mauvais actes, mes départs, mes flirts incessants... comment pourrait-il avoir confiance ? Pourquoi je n'y pense que maintenant ? J'ai été un salaud avec Ianto. Et lui, qui, à chaque fois, m'a attendu.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si au début, nous deux c'était sans sentiment... et bien ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je veux que toi et moi, ce soit concret et sincère.

Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne parvient pas à parler.

« Et ne me demande pas d'être plus précis, c'est déjà pas facile ! »

Son rare sourire étire ses lèvres. Enfin.

J'aime tellement quand il sourit ainsi.

Il s'avance et me serre dans ses bras. Je le serre encore plus fort et l'embrasse dans le cou puis sur les lèvres. Un baiser profond. Doux, sensuel puis passionné.

Combien de temps ce baiser a-t-il duré ? Je ne sais plus.

En tout cas, nous sommes sur le canapé dans mon bureau. Ianto est presque nu sous moi. Ses mains me dévêtissent lentement, alors que les miennes se promènent sur son corps magnifique. Mes lèvres l'embrassent partout et aident mes mains pour le débarrasser enfin de son boxer. Dernier obstacle.

Je suis nu. Lui aussi. Et nos corps sont tendus au maximum, l'un appelant l'autre..

Pendant un instant je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Ianto dans les yeux. Ils débordent de désir et d'amour. L'évidence même.

« Comment n'ai-je pas vu tout cet amour dans tes yeux ? » Dis-je sans attendre de réponse.

Je l'embrasse avec douceur alors que sa main se pose sur mon entrejambe. Je me cambre et lui soupire de plaisir. J'adore l'entendre soupirer.

Je quitte ses lèvres et commence à titiller ses tétons... il gémit. Un délice.

Sa main sur moi me rend ivre de désir. Je me retiens de le prendre toute de suite.

« Ianto... »

Mon beau gallois se redresse et me fait basculer sous lui. Il s'allonge entre mes jambes et prends mon membre dans sa bouche... je me sens partir tellement c'est agréable. Son poids sur moi, sa langue, sa chaleur... Je gémis sans gêne en le regardant faire. Mais je ne veux pas jouir ainsi, sans lui avoir donner du plaisir aussi. Je me redresse et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser fiévreusement alors qu'il est assis à califourchon sur mon bas ventre, à quelques millimètres de mon pénis qu'il tient toujours entre ses doigts agiles.

« Jack, s'il te plait... » Souffle-t-il alors que mes doigts caressent l'entrée de son intimité.

J'attrape le tube de lubrifiant caché sous le canapé puis insinue un par un trois doigts. Ianto inonde le Hub de ses cris, gémissements, soupirs et complaintes galloises. Ses ondulations me rendent fou.

Je lubrifie mon membre et Ianto s'empale sur moi, dès que mes doigts se sont dessoudés de lui.

Nos respirations s'accélèrent, mes gémissements et soupirs, devenus incontrôlables, se mêlent à ceux de Ianto. Magnifiquement sensuel. Ses mains partout sur moi, mes mains sur ses hanches, ses jambes, ses fesses...

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules, ce qui devraient me faire mal, mais non, c'est encore plus excitants. Je sens l'orgasme qui va arriver... je me retiens, je veux jouir en même temps que Ianto.

Les derniers va et vient devenus plus rapides ont raison de nous, Ianto cri son plaisir alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme, se rependant sur nos deux corps. J'atteins aussitôt l'orgasme à mon tour.

Ianto s'écroule sur moi, sa tête niché dans mon cou.

Nous essayons de reprendre notre respiration. Ianto fait un geste pour se redresser mais je l'en empêche.

« Reste là Ianto. J'aime sentir ton corps sur moi. » Je l'embrasse dans le cou, sur la joue. « Je t'aime » dis-je sans réfléchir. Les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Et c'est tant mieux.

Ianto se redresse d'un coup d'un seul, prenant appui de ses mains sur mes épaules. Son regard dans le mien.

« Tu as dit ? » Me demande-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

J'ai dit je t'aime. »

J'en suis sûr maintenant. Pas de doute, ni de gêne.

Ianto m'embrasse puis se serre contre moi. Je sais que ses yeux sont rouge, qu'il se retient de pleurer. Ses doigts se promènent sur mon torse, inconsciemment et il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule, mon cou, mes lèvres...

« Je t'aime aussi Jack. » Dit-il enfin dans mon cou, le sommeil dans la voix.

Des frissons me parcourent. Je suis aux anges, du moins avec l'un d'entre eux et là, tout de suite, je suis pleinement heureux.


End file.
